


The Return of Cherr Berr

by sinful (amythyst)



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Comfort, Consensual BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy BDSM, Mixed Bitty Genitalia, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Pipe Cleaners Going Where They Definitely Shouldn't, Sounding, Sub!Cherry, Taboo, consensual torture, cum kink, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: Once upon a time, in a universe not all that far away from the one we know, there was a skeleton bitty named,"Cherr Berr ..."A flushed and bare-boned bitty was sitting in a peculiar contraption. He was panting, his tongue lolled lewdly out of his mouth, and eye lights formed into bright red hearts. His bones gave a gentle rattle, but he did not move - for his arms and legs were encased in solid metal, with cushions, because comfort. An ingenius invention; and while not of your own creation,you intended to make full use of it.// All the Fluff, BDSM and Smut with none of the awkwardness! Also an added pinch of (consensual) violence. :3//





	The Return of Cherr Berr

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm going to Bitty Hell.** Just ship me there right now. How did I go from not updating anything on this series for nearly 2 years, to suddenly ... this. _Oh my god._
> 
> This is pure self-indulgent smut. And much more consensually violent than anything written so far in 'Broken'. I am so sorry. There's a 2 year timeskip from the last posted chapter of 'Broken', but there is no plot, unless Reader getting closer to Cherry counts. _Sweet Jesus._
> 
>  **Many, many warnings.** I've gotten a lot of encouragement lately, and it's sending me over the edge on what I want to post. Could be good, could be bad. *shrug* We'll see.

 

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time, in a universe not all that far away from the one we know, there was a skeleton bitty named,

 

" **Cherr Berr** ..."

 

A flushed and bare-boned bitty was sitting in a peculiar contraption. He was panting, his tongue lolled lewdly out of his mouth, and eye lights formed into bright red hearts. His bones gave a gentle rattle, but he did not move - for his arms and legs were encased in solid metal, with cushions, because comfort. An ingenious invention; and while not of your own creation, you intended to make full use of it.

 

You licked your lips. Oh god. You had to draw this out as long as possible. Just seeing your Cherry like that was doing _wicked_ , wonderful things to you.

 

You move forward with a light step. The device he was trapped in was at eye level, and it was easy to see and manipulate him as you pleased.

 

"m-mama ... " He quivered, and you felt a dark pulse down your spine. You're one fucked up bitch, but in this set of circumstances, it's working in your favor. Because of all the bitties in the world, you found the one Cherry who's crying and whining weren't of fear. No. Those were cries of barely restrained desire.

 

With a single finger, you reach out to him, and give a gentle stroke of his warm pelvic bone. The red magic of his soul gathered where you touched, and he let out a low, satisfactory whine.

 

"please, mama ... "

 

You're pretty sure if your eyes were capable of changing into hearts, they would be right now. _Your poor, poor bitty_. All flushed and bothered. And **yours.** Oh so very much yours. How did you get so lucky?

 

You hook two fingers through the top of his pelvis, and firmly rub your thumb in circles at his pelvis' apex. His bones become warmer, softer, and redder. And it's only a matter of time before he's summoning a lovely set of genitals for you. This time he's summoned you a cute, firm little red dick, on top of a soft, plump pussy. He knows exactly what you want, and you might be salivating, just a bit. Entranced by the sight, you reach out to stroke his divine gift, but then you remember the point of this exercise, and mournfully withdraw.

 

He gives you a soft whimper, but no more complaint. Well - you imagine if you constantly get your bitty off every time he  _presents_ to you, it'd probably become naturally conditioned disappointment if you denied him.

 

"Have you been a good boy, Cherr Berr?"

 

"yes mama!" There's no hesitation in his voice. No anxious denial.

 

"Oh," Your voice lowers and octave. "How good have you been?"

 

"good mama!! so good!!" It'd probably be a little outrageous to see a Cherry quite so clear and outspoken. My goodness. If one weren't looking closely, you could easily mistake him for a Edgy. But his bones are too polished, and his face is too soft - and no Edgy with any sort of pride would have such cute little tears lining his sockets, just like Cherry does.

 

"Oh? And do you know what happens to good boys, Cherr Berr?"

 

You swear his eyelights get wider at the question. His bones give a full on anticipatory rattle. He's out of breath, when he whispers out, with barely contained anticipation.

 

"they get punished?"

 

You grin with unstrained sadism, your eyes nearly unfocusing at the amount of power you have right now.

 

" **They get punished.** "

 

"haaah ... haaaah!!" Just at your words your Cherry begins to seize up. His eyelights roll back inside his skull, and then he's giving you a nice little splatter of candy flavored cum, all over your kitchen's marble island. And you can't help but give a hysterical little chuckle. God. You really,  _really_ need to get a device to catch when he does that and bottle it up. You swear you could sell that shit online like liquid gold ... the question is, would you ever be able to part with it?

 

His bones give a final rattle, before his eyelights refocus on you, and he stares at you with a drunken expression.

 

And you just light up. You're smiling ear to ear. In normal humans, this is where the fun would be over, right? Even in girls, one is usually more than enough to satisfy - and males, especially, have a refractory period. Bitties don't. Not even the ones with cocks. Perhaps especially the ones with cocks, because seeing their cum spurt out all over the place, sometimes into your mouth, on your tits, or coating your pussy and clit, was somehow one of the most orgasmic sensations you had ever felt.

 

And you absolutely, one-hundred percent, take advantage of it. At every chance you get. This session not excluded.

 

But isn't it a little weird you mentioned punishment? Isn't it if your good, you get a reward? Well. In  _this_  bitties case, punishment  _is_ the reward. And instead of hiding all your depraved and sadistic tendencies away from nearly every potential partner you'd had, this sentient creature accepted it. Craved it. Needed it. He needed. to feel you press down on his bones. He needed to be humiliated. He needed to take every lewd thought you'd ever had, but never in a million years expressed, and just ... Well, you get the point, right?

 

"Now, sweetheart, do you remember what I said you'd get to try out if you were very, oh so very good this week?" You don't even need to talk this much, but for some reason, it's getting you off.

 

"t-the ... the sounds??" His soft voice just went a little squeaky at this proclamation, and if one didn't know better (and completely missed the paragraph above), you'd think it was in fear. But no. Oh no no.  _This_ had been long in the making.

 

It's easy enough to find human sized sounds. God, they come all shapes and materials these days don't they? Silicone. Metal. Smooth. Bumpy. Holes in the center. No holes at all. Short ones that work as plug, or long ones that reach nearly into the bladder ... or  _do_ reach it. And they're  _cheap_ on top of it. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for bitties ... and let's just say you had to do a ... bit of improvisation.

 

The toys you'd found for him had to be specially made. And to say they cost a pretty penny is the understatement of a century. Luckily for you, you were in on a completely new business venture. Alternative bitty sex toys. I mean - dildos and vibrators are pretty common now a days, even in bitty size. But what you needed? Not as much. Thankfully, your Bitty was also an utter exhibitionist, and loved showing off to the internet just how 'good' of a bitty he was - and that was more than enough to give a little pad in your wallet.

 

Molds were made. Items were shipped. And in your hand is a long, smooth metallic object. Relatively thin, even for bitty standards. Not thick enough to fuck that now dripping pussy, but more than enough to introduce your bitty to a completely new world. You couldn't keep the anticipatory grin off your face if you tried.

 

"That's exactly right sweetheart." You purr. "Now ... I do need to warn, even you, this might be a little intense. But ... " Your voice lowers even more. " I believe in you Cherry. I know you can adjust to it. I know you can take it. And even if you think you can't, you will at least try for me, won't you sweetheart?"

 

"yes, mommy. i promise."

 

"Such a good, good boy."

 

And you're already back to touching that adorable little cock, and smearing new beads of cherry precum all over it's little head. Once again you needed to remind yourself - getting him off right now was not the point of this venture, and reluctantly ... VERY reluctantly, you draw away.

 

But you weren't gone for long. You had been warming the sound in your hand for some time, so as not to shock your bitty from the cold. (That would be for another time). And you didn't even penetrate him yet, you were simple running the sound along his cock. Getting him use to it.

 

"moooommyyyyy."

 

_Oh gods._

 

You swallowed, less you choke on your excessive salivation. You were going to have a hell of a session getting off after this.

 

And then finally, you rested the tip of the sound against the tiniest little entrance, but ... not tiny enough to escape from you. Not anymore.

 

"I know you can take it baby, but ... I'm gonna go real slow, all right?"

 

You didn't think it was possible, but more precum leaks out anticipation. "y-yes, mommy." And it makes you smile to know, as confident as your Cherr Berr had gotten, he's still so deliciously nervous at new things .... and /trusts/ you to do new things. Absolutely. Completely.

 

And so, you slowly begin to slide the sound down, watching as the warm metal is coated in precum, and swallowed by Cherry's eager hole.

 

Cherry gasps and can't help a buck, although it's not going to help him much in this situation ... limbs immovable and all. You personally know how it feels to feel the first pierce, how utterly intense it is. And you can imagine it's even more for Cherry, with much more hyper-sensitive ecto-flesh for the metal to brush and kiss against inside.

 

And it doesn't take long for the sound to settle in Cherry's cock, his bladder's sphincter keeping it from going any further. (That is a whole _other_ thing you will have to address later). But even just this ...

 

" **Good boy, Cherry.** " You purr reverberates against the air. "You are such a good good boy. How are you holding up, my sweetest thing?"

 

He's shuddering, making his bones produce the sweetest rattle, but his tongue is lolled even more lewdly out of his mouth, and his eyelights are blown wide.

 

"mooore, mommy." You can barely understand him with how ragged his breath is, "please, mommy.... i want more."

 

Oh. Well. You were never one to deny a polite request.

 

And with a sense of extreme satisfaction, you slowly begin to move the sound, in and out, of Cherry's urethra. And Cherry becomes an absolutely wanton, moaning mess. His pussy is dribbling seekingly, clearly in want for something to pierce it as well, but ... you're leaving it alone for now. Well ... mostly. Even as you're giving your Cherry a slow fuck with the sound, you swipe a finger down across his swollen lips to devour the sweet, sweet nectar that's Cherry cum. No. No you really /couldn't/ part with this you decide. You refuse to share this with /anyone/ else. Refused to share him.

 

"moooommyyyyyy, it feels so gooood, mommy."

 

"Oh yeah, Cherry?" You do pick up the pace on fucking him with it, and his magical precum never stops lubricating the entrance for an even easier time fucking him. "Are you going to cum? Are you going to cum just from me fucking you with the sound?"

 

And at that, he face scrunches up. He's conflicted, and you understand it. You're not even touching his cock right now .... not really. The only stim he's getting is from the penetration of his urethra, and as hot it is, as amazing as it feels, it's not enough. Not really.

 

... But that's not the point of this experiment either.

 

So you're really not too surprised when he answers you next.

 

"no? ... oh ... mommy, i really, reeeally want to ... but ... i- **i can't**." And he just sounds so heartbroken over it.

 

" _Shhh_. Shh sweetheart. It's all right. I would be more surprised if you said you were going to. You're taking this punishment just wonderfully sweety."

 

He does shed a few big tears, but gives you the sweetest hiccup. "o-okay ... t-thank you, mommy."

 

But you feel like this tool has already fulfilled it's purpose. The introduction. Now ... now it was time to move onto something ... more. And with a quiet sigh, you slowly, ever so slow, remove the sound from his cock.

 

But he doesn't make it easy. His tight hole grips it, even as it's leaving. And afterwards, it leave the most lewd gap that had never been there before. So open. So waiting. You can't repress the little shiver you get, and nor can you resist stroking his cock ... just a little bit.

 

He immediately cries out after like he's been shocked. His senses must be into overdrive. And the precum leaking out of him isn't a small amount. God ... God you had such a goood cherry. Fuck. You resist biting your finger to repress your arousal, and instead you shift your attention to the small covered pile of tools beside the contraption Cherry's encased in. Making sure he can't see underneath it. Don't want to ruin the surprise, after all.

 

You put away the smooth sound somewhere far away on the table, making a note to clean it thoroughly. You don't think Bitties can get infections like Humans can ... but you'd better be safe than sorry.

 

Underneath the covers, you pull out the next toy to fuck him. This time, instead of smooth, it's bumpy. Still metal, of course (that's just your personal choice). And with a grin on your face, you shift it up at Cherry's Eye level.

 

"Cherry, look what I have to fuck your sweet little hole next."

 

His eyes are unfocused, but are your command, he snaps to attention, and takes note of the toy - and he damn near loses it.

 

"oh. oh please mommy!! please, fuck my little hole with that toy. please, please ... i've been so good. i want it so baaad."

 

Yep ... you're definitely going to have to change your underwear after this.

 

"Well ... since you asked ever so nicely, of course, Cherr Berr. Anything for my sweetest little submissive."

 

And you press the tip of the new toy against his entrance, he gasps as the first circular nob enters him. And as the next nob follows after, You know what's going through his head. This is nothing like the smooth one. This is on a completely different level.

 

The moan you elicit from him ought to be illegal in several states. His produces even more precum for you to fuck him.

 

"mommy ... mommy oh mommy ... it feels so good. oh my stars ... ahhh ...."

 

And it's all you can do for your eyes not to close in pleasure. No. No you can't take this anymore. You said you weren't going to, but this is /too/ much, and with the slightest of growls you stick your hands down your pants. Just the lightest of strokes. It's all right. You won't get off. But you need. To relieve. This pressure.

 

And it is just ... orgasmic watching his little hole swallow up the ribbed sound, nob by nob. So incredibly greedy, so incredibly hungry. He's bucking every time another one enters him, and you have to stop stroking yourself once the only thing left of it is the smooth end, and last bump that'll keep it from going any further. You were definitely going to pop off if you didn't.

 

So, with a bit of sorrow, you withdraw your hand from your pants, but it won't be pointless.

 

Words aren't necessary at this point . You can't do words at this point.

 

As you lift your smeared and dripping fingers up, and towards Cherry mouth, his tongue easily reaches out and pulls it into his mouth. He's so incredibly eager as his services them, one at a time, lolling his red ecto-tongue around your flesh, and giving the sweetest of suckles, making sure he is not missing one little bit.

 

As he's doing that, you begin to fuck him with the new sound. His moan reverberates against your finger, and you shudder in kind. In and out ... That feeling of even higher stimulation, of even rib entering in out of such a sensitive, forbidden area. His cock is so incredibly hard, and leaking so much ... He only manages to make a sound once your fingers are truly and completely clean, and when it does it's the lowest, most satisfying moan you've ever heard.

 

"please .... please mommy. .... please, don't stop ..." And his eyes are rolling into the back of his head. And.. You are.. Curious..

 

Your finger, while now sparkling clean, itch. You said you would hold back, and you damn well meant to. Having Cherry orgasm earlier just from speaking of what you'd do to him was unplanned. But you refuse to participate in foiling your own. You will wait.

 

However ...

 

That doesn't mean you can't afford to get a little rough.

 

And with a gleam in your eye, you begin to fuck Cherry proper. While the first toy was more or less a slow and languid penetration, the ribbed toy is getting a steady, medium-paced rhythm. You imagine it must be much like a heart beat. 'Ba-bump'. In and out. 'Ba bump'. In and out. And just like a heart beat racing, you pace with the ribbed sound speeds off and he just gives you the most satisfactory whine. He's new at this. You know even with the liberal amounts of precum, it must burn him, even just a bit. But that's the fun. It hurts, the endorphins rush in, and he wants even more. He always has. And since he's met you, it's impossible to ever not want it again.

 

His pussy is still dribbling, and you swear you are just at about your limit. Fuck it. You stick your pinky finger right in his little pussy and he damn near screams. Oh sweet bubbling, wondrous Jesus. Your hands are fully occupied now, two fingers controlling the medium-high pace of the sound inside him, and now the pinky on the other hand, fucking his pussy deep, curling inside. Bitty anatomy is very strange. But you've worked with this set of genitals before, and you know where all his triggers are. And that's why you give in. You curl against the bitty equivalent of a p-spot/g-spot.

 

At the feel of the ribbed toy taking his hole, and your finger curling possessively up in him, he seizures up against the machine, yanking his arms and legs in vain. And it's about to get even worse for him, because you quickly yank the toy out to leave that hole unobstructed and furiously finger at his prostrate.

 

" **Cum for me.** "

 

A simple three word command.

 

And Cherry is nothing if not absolutely obliging.

 

Unobstructed, a not small amount of cum jettisons from him, and he twists and screams. All, yes, all that delicious, wonderful excess magic. But you don't stop. You refuse to stop. You going to milk this Bitty dry or so help you god. And he's crying. But you know it's all right. Because you have a safe word and movement, and he's not doing either of them. You're still fingering greedily at him, eliciting more. More. More. More. And he can't take it. Gobs and gobs of cum continue to leak out. Not nearly as fast. But more of a slow leak. And he's not so much screaming now as crying slowly and whimpering. His cock is starting to go a little soft ... so ... you do... eventually ... stop.

 

And you're both a mess. He's panting. You're panting. Your fingers and hand are painted with bitty cum, and his eyelights are just gone. He's still having spasms and contractions. You're pretty sure if you just rubbed your legs together right now, you'd orgasm straight out.

 

But ... you're still not done. And there's still one toy hiding under that blanket. Are you up for round two?

 

* * *

 

 

_(Below is the roughest thing I've written for Bitty Pron yet. Please be warned, it gets rather intense, although there's no actual physical or emotional harm done [far from it], if even the sound of it makes you uncomfortable, please skip this last bit. )_

 

* * *

 

 

Yes. Yes you fucking are. And your grin nearly splits on your face. You greedily lick up your cum covered hand, making sure not to miss a morsel. But while he's recovering, you're reaching underneath the blanket. And pulling out. One. Last. Tool. For your _sweetest_ , most _submissive_ , most _masochistic_ ... Bitty.

 

And just then, Cherry's eyelights return and hazily focus on you.

 

"mama?"

 

And you slant your eyes towards him, having only pulled the toy out half way.

 

"Yes sweet heart?"

 

"we're ... we're not done, are we?"

 

God in heaven. _Thank you._ Thank you for blessing me with this.

 

The smile on your face is some wicked mix of caring mother and primal domme. You are satisfied.

 

"No. No sweet heart. We're not quite done yet. There's still just one ... more thing."

 

And you hum very sweetly to yourself. The energy has died down, but ... not yet. Everything has been tame compared to this. But you know Cherry, and you know his limits, better than anyone.

 

The funny thing about magical creatures such as bitties ... is their incredible endurance. You subject them to enough of the same thing, at increasing intervals, over, and over and over .. and the heights they can reach. It is absolutely incredible.

 

You know he can do this. You know it's going to make him scream, in every way imaginable, but you believe in him. More than that, you know he'll be okay after. It's just. Going to be. One hell of a ride.

 

And his eyelights almost go dark again as he sees what you have in you hand. It's a pipe cleaner. Certainly one of the smallest pipe cleaners in existence, but it takes on a familiar form and shape. The same, harsh and scouring bristles. The same long metal shaft. Well, you suppose there is one difference, that this one has a slight taper on in. Why? Well in case you haven't been reading carefully until now, **it's to make it that much easier to fuck him with it.**

 

You're going to have to be careful. Oh ... _Oh so very ... very_ careful. He can take it. You know he can. He ecto-flesh durability is next level, to the point you'd probably be warding off noisy researchers if they had any clues about the two of you. But at least one good researcher, a friend, had helped you with this. Had encouraged you with this. And it was with their knowledge, and yours, Cherry was about to have a great time.

 

"m-mama?"

 

And as anxious as you were, you were still fully aware of Cherry's mental state. You smile warmly at him.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"a-are ... are you going to f-fuck me with that?" His voice wavers. And you would think that should be your clue to stop. But you don't. Because even at the question, his cock is becoming firm and his precum is beginning to bead. He's not terrified. No _, he's ravenous for it_.

 

And you give him the most wicked, most pleased of smiles you have in your arsenal. "Yes, baby. I'm going to fuck you with this. In your urethra. Do you think you can do it baby? We can always stop, you just need to say the word." You tease.

 

"no. no!!" He damn near pulls himself out the restraints. "please, please mama. please, i want it. i want it so bad. please."

 

And the deepest of shudders burns through your spine and up your back. You're going to hell.

 

" **G o o d  b o y.** "

 

And with the bristled cleaning turned torture device in hand, you place it against his cock. No, not even starting at the entrance. No, you just want to see his reaction to it from simply touching him.

 

He gasps and bucks. It feels so sharp. You know the scouring bristles won't actually pierce him, no matter what you do, but it  _feels_ like they will. His senses are sent on absolute fire. And you know then he's ready.

 

You drag the bristles slowly up his cock, and around his head, the most sensitive part of it ... well, so far. You're humming rather sweetly, as you make a slow, so very slow, circular motion around the head, as if you're trying to clean his sweet, sinful cock. But you just make it worse. Because it just spreads his precum around, making the bristles stroke easier across his skin, and his precum spurts out more in response. And _yes ... yes he's ready._

 

You position the top of the toy at his entrance. Even with the extra practice from earlier, this was really ...  _really_ pushing it. It was small enough to fit ... but only just so.

 

You look up from the sinful display below, and see the most sinful display up above. He's 100% drooling at this point, his magic flushing his face, and his eyelights are blown wide, the heart shapes pulsing sharper than you've ever see them. He's been watching and feeling your every movement with gasping breath. It's then he realizes you've stopped that he turns his face up to you. And makes a final request.

 

" ** _please._** "

 

And you are filled with darkness. To the brim. The most wonderfully satisfactory darkness, and you plunge the bristles down his cock-hole, and he just screams. You haven't even moved it, and tears are already lining his eyes.

 

"oh stars!! **oh stars!!!!** " Happy tears? Hurt tears? No safe word. So, both. Probably both.

 

But you're not completely cruel. If your baby is going to take a pipe-cleaner to the urethra, you fully intend to milk as many orgasms out of him as possible. And you finally break your desire to hold back, because you finally reach out and begin to stroke his cock and ... well, there's orgasm number one.

 

He screams at the top of his lungs and his thick cum spurts around the bristles messily. But you're not going to stop.

 

You continue to stroke his cock, and your movements with the pipe cleaner move in time. When your fingers go up, the pipe cleaner goes does. And so it goes. A steady, ever increasing pace. He's blubbering. And crying. And he's struggling against the contraption with all his might, but he can't escape. His natural instincts are all being betrayed because he's been conditioned so wonderful because he LOVES this.

 

You stroke in and out of him, the bristles sharply fucking him, as if you're trying to milk every last bit of cum out of him in the most brutal way possible. His bones won't stop rattling.

 

You lose count of the number of orgasms you give him, and at some point, he runs out of cum. And then it's just dry. It's so painful for him. But it won't stop. _It can't stop_.

 

Your pace with it becomes erratic. And then you stick your pink in his pussy again while all this is going on, fiercely impaling it, as well as madly stroking his cock. And he ... just ... breaks.

 

Cherry completely stiffens up. You stop, but you don't remove your fingers or the cleaner. His skull is rolled back. His eyelights are empty. His jaws open in a silent scream. But in the center of his chest, his SOUL is shining. It's piercing. Beautiful. You'd only seen this a few times before, but nothing quite like this. Until, finally, you speak.

 

"Cherry?"

 

And that seems to break him out of it. He immediately slumps. Almost as though he's a broken toy, and for a moment you legitimate panic.

 

"Cherry?!?!"

 

You pull your finger and toy out of him as delicately yet fast as possible, and his genitals disappear in an instant. You hit the emergency release mechanism on the contraption holding him up, and you catch him before he hits the marble tile. He's still not moving.

 

Oh god. Oh god what if ..?

 

You're properly freaking out now ... but, you needn't not have. It takes a few more seconds, but slowly, eventually, you see Cherry's eyelights begin to glow.

 

"Cherry?? Cherry Baby??"

 

"____." _Your name_.

 

And a dark shuddering chill strokes across you spine. He ... he _never_ uses your name. He always refers to you with some sort of 'motherly' endearment, and while you were certain he always knew what your name was, to hear him use it now was foreign. And you didn't know how to feel.

 

But he smiles at you, the warmest you had even see him smile, and his eyelights shut off.

 

" ... **thank you.** "

 

And now you're panicking

 

"Cherry?! **Cherry are you okay?!** "

 

You're about to f*cking freak ... but ... his soul is still shining in his chest.

 

"just ..."

 

Oh thank gods he's still speaking.

 

"i just ... need a nap, mama."

 

And he's returned to his usual speaking conventions.

 

You aren't sure how you feel about this. Any of this.

 

But the smile on his face widens.

 

"that was ... the best punishment."

 

And it seems ... as though ... everything is fine. Gods. You let out a dry laugh. Gods damnit.

 

"And you took it ... wonderfully." You smile warmly down at him. "But ... I think, we might want to put off another session like this till a little later ..."

 

He simply giggles in a sleepy manner.

 

"if you say so, Mommy ... i love you."

 

And now you're torn between being extremely turned on from earlier, and now having your heart filled to the brim.

 

"I love you too, Cherr Berr ... very much. Yes ... yes, I think a well deserved nap is in order."

 

You cradle the bitty tenderly, familiarly in your arms, and head towards the bedroom. You weren't shy about your Dominant side anymore. Cherry was no longer guilty about being a submissive masochist. And you both had come this far. Trusted each other this much. And the results had been ... _exquisite_. Probably alarming for anyone who had lost touch with you for 2 years, to see such a drastic change, but there none the less.

 

And as you laid down, still holding the bitty in your arms, he whispered.

 

"i love you ... ____."

 

Everything was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I end violent, outrageously lewd porn with happy go lucky fluff. _God,_ it's becoming a staple. 
> 
> I hope you all got your boners (gentlemen or lady type) taken care of before you got to this point. It's been a year and 3/4 since I updated anything related to this particular AU, and I didn't know where to go from where I left off. But I've been on a writing spree lately, and I did know something. _I wanted to violate the Cherry._ And, originally, it was going to be a part of 'Justice' as a one-shot ... but I thought maybe ... just maybe, I should give 'Broken' one more go? 
> 
> I feel like I've gotten a lot of angst out lately, and this time, I just ... kinda ... want to do terribly an horribly things to a bitty ... consensually. And lovingly. Instead of abusingly. _Man._ My thought process is so fucking weird.


End file.
